Resfriado
by Miri-senpai
Summary: Como siempre, Aoyagi no quiere molestar y por ello, Teshima le da una pequeña recompensa. T2 (TeshimaxAoyagi) Lemon


T2-Especial Halloween.

-Mañana es Halloween ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? A mí me gustaría que nos disfrazásemos- escribió el moreno en su móvil, enviándoselo a su pareja.

-…- escribió Aoyagi para estar 30 segundos pensando, hasta que al final escribió una exclamación, haciéndole saber que era una buena idea.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si nos disfrazamos de…policías? Como Tadokoro-san- exclamó, para después enviarle una fotografía de él haciendo una pose con su mano, como si tuviese una pistola y le estuviese disparando.

A pesar de que el mayor rió por aquella imagen, que inmediatamente guardo en su móvil, le envió un emoticono de negación. Quería tener algo íntimo, algo solo de ellos dos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal unos vampiros? Quedamos en nuestro banco y vienes a casa. Harán una fiesta de Halloween, pero si quieres podemos ir a mi habitación- escribió el menor.

Aoyagi solo escribió una exclamación afirmativa para después escribir.- Buenas noches- y apagar las luces, para irse a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente, Aoyagi estaba esperando en el banco, sin su bicicleta, ya que no estaba lejos y la capa de vampiro era molesta, hasta que comenzó a llover.

Teshima corría tanto como podía, sabía que él no vendría por si solo a su casa, y que le estaría esperando allí aunque fuese un tsunami lo que asolase su ciudad.

Al llegar, como ya imaginaba, estaba ahí sentado, calándose, esperando a su amante.

-¡Aoyagi! ¿Por qué no viniste a casa, idiota? Estás empapado, ¡vamos!- agarró de la muñeca a su pareja y corrió hasta su casa, arrastrando a su amante.

-¡Vamos a la habitación, mamá!- gritó a su madre al llegar a casa, para que le escuchara, ya que ya había bastante bullicio en aquella casa. Comenzó a andar en dirección a su habitación, cogiendo unas tollas por el camino.

Al entrar cerró la puerta para después empujar con fuerza a Aoyagi, tirándolo a la cama. Se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras el castaño le miraba sorprendido

-Pensaba esperar a que te secaras un poco, pero he decido que hacerte entrar yo mismo en calor será lo mejor. Además, cuando tu cabello está mojado eres demasiado sexy.- susurró el menor pegado al cuello de su pareja.

-Junta…- intentó apartar el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, pero era inútil. Iba a volver a hablar, pero Teshima aprovechó la apertura momentánea de su boca para comenzar a besarle, buscando su lengua, enredándola y rozando cada parte de aquella rosada cavidad.

Al terminar se alejó y quitó los dientes de plástico que ambos tenían.

-Junta… tu madre…- a pesar de sus palabras, apegó su entrepierna a la rodilla que apretaba cada vez más su sexo.

-No creo que te oiga con todo ese ruido, pero bueno, si te preocupa solo tienes que estar en silencio. No se te hará demasiado difícil ¿Verdad?- dijo el menor con algo de malicia, pegando con fuerza su rodilla a su hombría, despertándola del todo.

Teshima, al percatarse de ello, sonrió ladino y comenzó a bajar por su delgado cuerpo, besando por encima de su ropa.

Antes de proseguir, soltó ambas capas, demasiado largas e incomodas, tirándolas lejos, para después subir la negruzca camiseta de su pareja, tan solo rozando sus pezones con malicia.

Poco a poco fue soltando los también negros pantalones de Aoyagi, para después agachar su rostro, demasiado cerca de su bóxer.

-Junta…no es necesario algo como eso…-a pesar de que el castaño nunca hablaba demasiado, cuando tenían sexo no hacía otra cosa que repetir su nombre.

-Claro que es necesario, de todas formas ¿Te gusta, no?- comenzó a besar la erección del menor por encima del bóxer, para hacer rabiar al castaño, que apretaba sus piernas contra el cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo aquel placer por todo su ser.- Como pensaba- comentó con ironía el menor, sintiendo como el negro bóxer de su pareja se iba empapando de líquido preseminal.

-Voy a quitar esto ¿Te parece? Se está mojando entero.- el menor asintió mientras apretaba sus labios, respirando entrecortadamente. Llevó su antebrazo izquierdo a su boca, comenzando a morderlo mientras Teshima comenzaba a jugar con su hombría, estirando de su frenillo, metiendo su dedo índice por el interior de aquella tensada piel, dando vueltas alrededor de su glande.- Es una pena no poder escucharte, de todas formas, estoy seguro de que te está encantando.- susurró el menor pegado a su glande.

A decir verdad, a Aoyagi le excitaba bastante el que su amante le hablase de aquella sucia forma.

Mientras el castaño se retorcía de placer, mordiendo con fuerza su antebrazo, el moreno bajó su frenillo, comenzando lamer su glande completamente descubierto. Después comenzó a masturbarlo, con relativa lentitud para desesperar a su pareja

-Junta…Más rápido…Ngh…- articuló el mayor como pudo, con desesperación, levantando su trasero.

El menor se sonrojó levemente, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

Mientras seguía masturbando su miembro, con la mano restante elevó todo lo que pudo sus caderas, hasta apoyar sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

Este se aferró con fuerza apretando sus piernas, a la espera, sin saber con qué le sorprendería esta vez su pareja.

El menor comenzó a lamer sus testículos, usando sus labios para apresarlos y para darle placer, sin cesar aquella desesperada masturbación.

Esta vez lo sorprendería, estaba seguro. Con su lengua comenzó a bajar por aquella rosada raja, llegando hasta su entrada, comenzado lamerla, humedeciendo con ahincó toda la zona.

-Junta… eso es sucio…- susurró el mayor, observando de reojo a su pareja, le excitaba mirarle, de todas formas.

-Meto aquí mis dedos y mi pene ¿Por qué no meter mi lengua también? Estoy seguro de que te gusta, de todas formas, te conozco bien- habló pegado a las nalgas del mayor, para después meter su lengua con fuerza y por completo.

-Junta… no puedo… agh…- no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido, pronunciando su nombre mientras liberaba su esencia

-Eso ha sido rápido… No me esperaba que te gustara tanto…- susurró soberbio con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bajó las caderas de su amante y separó su mano del miembro de mayor, que no hacía otra cosa que subir y bajar su pecho, en busca de aire.- Mira como me has dejado la mano…- le mostró su mano por la que comenzaba a resbalar hasta su vientre su propia esencia.

Llevó aquella empapada mano a su boca, lamiendo alrededor, intentando evitar que el blanquecino semen no cayese, aunque sin éxito, ya que comenzó a resbalar por su barbilla, el cual enseguida retiró con su mano libre.

Aoyagi se encorvó levemente y agarró con fuerza su mano, llevándola a sus labios.

Comenzó por su dedo índice, apresándolo con su boca, humedeciéndolo y limpiando aquella extremidad de su propia esencia. Enredó su lengua en su dedo, usando incluso sus labios. Hizo lo propio con los otros cuatros dedos.

-No puedo más, Aoyagi… Si sigues así voy a explotar.- apartó su mano y tumbó de nuevo a su amante, abrió tanto como pudo las piernas del mayor y agarró su propio miembro, metiéndolo de una sola estocada, con un ronco gemido por parte del moreno y un aullido de dolor del mayor. Quizás había sido demasiado rudo, pero era consciente de que al él le gustaba así.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo más.- ronroneó el mayor, encorvándose y abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del mayor que asintió aún temblando.

Comenzó a embestirle con avaricia, mientras comenzaba a besar sus labios, acallando sus estruendosos gemidos, para que las personas de la fiesta no los escucharan.

-Te… quiero…Aoyagi…- gimió Teshima, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al miembro ajeno, aún manchado de semen.

El mayor miró a los ojos a su amante, haciéndole saber que pensaba lo mismo, mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación.

Mientras movía sus caderas acorde a los movimientos de su pareja, abrazó el cuello y espalda del moreno, arañando ambos, mientras Teshima besaba de nuevo a su pareja para acallar aquel gemido final.

El castaño eyaculó entre ambos vientre, manchando de nuevo la mano de Teshima, en un gemido ahogado por los labios del menor.

El moreno a su vez, eyaculó en su interior, con un gruñido placentero.

Mientras normalizaban su respiración, sacó con sumo cuidado su miembro de su interior, haciendo que su blanquecina esencia comenzase a caer a la cama.

-¡Achú!- un corto estornudo fue lo único que dijo Aoyagi mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amante, temblando.

-Creo que te has resfriado, no te preocupes, hoy dormirás aquí de todas formas, no creo que tengas frio- sonrió ladino mientras miraba los ojos del mayor.- Te traeré un pijama seco.- prosiguió para levantarse de la cama, pero las manos de Aoyagi lo detuvieron con un molesto gruñido, acomodándose de nuevo en su pecho.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí.- le dijo mientras apartaba unos mechones que caían por el tranquilo rostro del castaño.


End file.
